


Enveloped in Starlight

by BlackLaceLamb



Series: Tale of the Evening Star [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceLamb/pseuds/BlackLaceLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tale of the Evening Star: Part I </p><p>A woman comes to Asgard: an archer with ghostly white skin and hair, dressed all in black. Little is known about her, her alien looks and secrets causing suspicion and lies to spread.<br/>She is Seren, the Goddess of Stars, with light both blinding and burning and a secret laced in violence, she would die to protect the kingdom of Asgard and all who live there. </p><p>{Loki X OC, Rated Explicit in Later Chapters}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Golden Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was about time I post my stories from FanFiction.net on here too!
> 
> This series is undoubtedly the most popular I've written, and for all you new readers, I hope you enjoy it!

There was an air of excitement and frenzy around Asgard on that especially bright afternoon. Cooks were sweating like the pigs they were roasting, gardeners pricking their fingers on thorns, servants polishing the floor to perfection. The halls shone like sunlight, the flowers spread their fragrance through the room, banners and tapestries were lining the walls and the room was filled with proud Asgardians.  
The great Odin All-Father had requested the presence of all nobility and those associated to be present and dressed appropriately, hence why they all stood shoulder to shoulder in their full armour. Thor standing with the tall majesty of a lion, his brother with the alert gaze of a fox. Even their friends were present there for this occasion, though they knew next to nothing of the person they were greeting. Frigga had assured them that they would be introduced formally after the feast, since they would be staying with them. 

Well, whoever was arriving… they were late.  
People started to shift a little, stretching their limbs and flexing their legs. Even the mighty Thor was starting to get bored of this awkward silence-  
Suddenly there came a great, trumpeting call across the room and everyone turned their attention to the opening doors. With a mighty groan the doors opened and revealed six Asgardian guards and a female figure between them, illuminated by the purple and orange of the setting sun.  
They were dressed in fitting armour of black leather and crystal, adorned with glimmering diamonds, silver trim, and a magnificent cape of midnight blue, the figure still had their helmet on and from beneath this helmet, silvery white hair fell to their knees, on their back was a black bow and a quiver full of diamond-tipped arrows. The guards separated and stood on either side of the princes and their friends, leaving the lone figure before the All-Father; she knelt instantly and bowed her head.  
“Great All-Father, I humbly apologize for my late arrival,” she said. Eyes flickered to Odin, who lifted his hand. The woman got to her feet and watched as his face was firm, but his eye was warm and welcoming.  
“Lady Seren, remove your helmet.” She did, revealing her face to the curious onlookers. Tucking the heavy helm under her arm, she looked to Odin with a soft smile. With skin as white as her hair, she seemed a ghost at first glance; this was not helped by the pitch black eyes that held a strange, cosmic lustre and a tiny mole above her lip. “You are welcome here in Asgard and all it has to offer you. Come, we will speak in private.” Odin lifted his arms to her, a sign for the others to go their own ways and to return for the inevitable feast. 

“I cannot express my gratitude, my king.” She said as they passed down the halls of Asgard to Odin’s private quarters. Lady Frigga at her husband’s side and Seren following behind them.  
“I must admit, when we received your letter I was surprised to her from a child of Nótt after so many millennia.” Frigga said as two guards opened the doors for them and they went inside.  
“We try to keep a regular correspondence, but the vast distance between us makes relations difficult to maintain.” Seren said with a soft laugh, Frigga smiled at her. “She sends her best wishes, and regrets that she could not accompany me. My younger brothers and sister require her attention.” Odin nodded and his eye turned grim as the doors were sealed behind them, leaving the three in peace. Frigga looked at the girl in sympathy, as she knew why she was really here.  
“They spotted your departure, didn’t they?” Frigga asked. Seren nodded and tucked a stray lock of white hair behind her ear.  
“I know the decoy worked, but I cannot rest easy until this is over. Be it one way or another.” Odin closed his eye and nodded gravely.  
“We will do all we can for you, but I cannot guarantee that we have what you need.” Odin said. Seren nodded, her eyes locking with his.  
“I thank you, great All-Father. If there is any matter that I can assist you with, do not hesitate to summon me.” She bowed and left the room, outside the door were two guards.  
“Lady Seren, if you will follow us please.” 

They led her to a hallway that was lined with doors, stopping at one at the very end.  
“These will be your quarters during your stay, someone is on their way to attend to you before the feast.” One opened the door for her.  
“Thank you.” She said, stepping into the room and hearing the doors close behind her. A wide smile broke out on her face as she removed her bow and quiver, her eyes looking around the room in joy. The walls were matte brass and decorated in magnificent tapestries of silver and purple, there were heavy black velvet curtains to block out the sun, at her request. A huge bed with dark blue sheets stood in the middle of the room, encircled with dark gossamer curtains hung on a golden frame. Adjacent to the room was a large bathroom, with black and gold tiles and a marble tub that was sunk into the floor. Gold had always been the colour of Asgard.  
It wasn’t long before there came a knock at the door and two handmaidens with honey hair, brown eyes and blue dresses entered. Twins.  
“We have been instructed to assist you while you are with us, my lady.” They said, bowing as one. “What may we do for you?” Seren smiled at the girls and turned to the one on the left.  
“Run me a warm bath, with the special salts I brought with me; and you can help me out of my armour.” The girls nodded and one disappeared into the bathroom, while the other reached for the pale broach on Seren’s shoulder. With the broach removed, Seren’s armour became simple clothes fitting a lady of the court. Carefully the girl put the gleaming broach on her bedside table and helped her with her shirt. Seren stepped out of her boots and removed her gloves, revealing her left arm, which was covered from her bicep to her fingertips with thick, stained bandages. Her eyes shifted to the handmaiden, who merely glanced at the arm before folding up her shirt. “I assume that you have been informed of my ailment.” Seren said in a low, quiet voice.  
“Indeed, my lady. Both my sister and I have been sworn to secrecy over this matter, you need not worry about idle gossip from us.” Seren flexed her shoulders in relief, now free of clothing, her skin could breathe. She reached for the bandages around her bust and started to unwind them, walking to the bathroom as she did, the room was already thick with fragrant steam. With the bath now prepared, the other twin assisted Seren with the bandages.  
“Have you travelled far, my lady?” She asked.  
“I have, it has been more than a week’s voyage from my home to Asgard. But I’m happy to have finally arrived, albeit a little later than intended.” With her chest exposed to the steam-filled room, the maid handed the bandages to her sister; but she hesitated for a moment before reaching for the bandages on her arm. “You need not worry, it isn’t contagious.” Seren said sweetly, setting the girl’s heart at ease. The bandages were slowly peeled back, the final layer was somewhat difficult, the blood and pus making Seren grit her teeth as the bandages ripped off a little of the raw, sensitive skin. The maid wrinkled her nose in disgust, but Seren didn’t take offence, it was a repulsive sight to behold.  
From her elbow to her wrist was a wound that had been caused by noxious venom, veins pulsing near the surface and open sores oozing blood and mucus. Her usually white skin was now a deep purple and green, riddled with toxic black swirls that moved on their own accord.  
Seren caught the maids staring at her arm and cleared her throat, they gasped and bowed their heads.  
“S-Sorry my lady! It’s just-”  
“When is my treatment starting?” She asked, removing her lower undergarments and stepping into the steaming water. The maids lifted their heads and went to the cupboards, retrieving scented oils and soaps.  
“Tomorrow afternoon, when you awaken, and once more during your evening.” One said as she sat behind Seren and lifted up her sleeves.  
“I would rather get started straight away, have someone meet me in my chambers after the feast.”  
“Yes, my lady.” Seren was up to her shoulders in warm, rich water, the ache in her arm fading under the herbal potion. A sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes and let the girls get on with their jobs. While one massaged soaps into her long hair, the other rubbed scented oils into her slender legs and arm. Seren took care of her infected limb herself, carefully washing clumps of blood off and tenderly massaging soaps into her sore skin. 

Seren sat before a mirror, while the girls fixed her long, fine hair in a complex bun on her head. One girl thread black ribbons through her locks, and the other adorned it with gleaming black diamonds.  
“Where will I be seated tonight?” She asked. One of the girls adjusted her neckline and passed Seren some black diamonds for her ears.  
“At the table with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, and afterwards you have an arranged meeting with the princes Thor and Loki.” Seren couldn’t help but be a little excited about meeting the princes, she had been told of Thor’s boldness and charisma and Loki’s calculating, wise mind. However, she didn’t allow herself to become nervous or anxious, if she could stand before Odin without fear, she could stand before his sons. The girls stood back to look at their work, they smiled and Seren got to her feet, tucking a stray lock behind her ear.  
“Thank you, you have done excellent work.” She said to the girls, as she looked herself over in the mirror. They bowed and looked at one another, fidgeting with their hands. “If you have something to say, I would prefer it if you were honest with me.” Seren muttered as she dabbed perfume along her collarbone, the twins jabbed each other in the sides and one of them gulped.  
“We were just wondering if you had decided who was to escort you to the hall?” Seren cocked an eyebrow.  
“Oh really?”  
“Y-You could ask Fandral! He’s a very good man-”  
“Nay! Prince Thor is perfect for an escort-”  
“The prince? Lady Seren hasn’t even met the man yet!”  
“Still here, by the way…” Seren sighed as the twins bickered over who was to take her to the dining hall. After dusting off her sleeves, she turned and opened the doors to her room.  
“M-My lady?”  
“I’ll escort myself in, I do not require a hand to lead me.” She said, the girls looked at one another in surprise and bowed as Seren disappeared from view.  
She made her way to the dining hall and saw two guards standing by the closed drapes of gold. Just in front of the drapes was a man in gold robes and glass spectacles, the two of them nodded at one another before the drapes parted and Seren lifted her head.  
“Lady Seren, granddaughter of Nótt.” His voice boomed across the halls as she entered the room and felt the chilling hush of those present. They did not fall mute, but an overall stillness hung across the moment. Seren had grown used to this from those who did not know her, and with perfect, proud posture, she made her way to her seat. In a gown of dark purple, which flowed behind her like smoke, she kept her gaze on Odin, Frigga and the princes. Her sleeves were tight and fitted to her wrists, concealing her ailment, her bust was tightly restricted and a scoop neck revealed a subtle curve of her breasts. Her neckline was adorned with black velvet and diamonds, which winked in the golden light of the room. Seren looked up at the princes and couldn’t help but smile a little at their attention, Thor was grinning with a warm, friendly gaze and even Loki was looking at her with quiet interest.  
She took her seat at the table of Sif and the Warriors Three, who glanced at her in silent greeting. Sif was dressed in a gown of beige and gold, her hair twisted with strands of bronze thread. The men were in their armour, which gleamed under the light of the hall. All turned to Odin who gave thanks for the feast in ancient tongues, giving a final welcome to Seren before the merriment began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL  
> All original characters, concepts and story is (C) BlackLaceLamb


	2. Interesting Impressions

Food was brought out on golden plates and great casks of wine were uncorked, chatter started amongst the tables and the four friends looked at the woman that was seated with them. Unnerved by her startling eyes and pale skin, they were unsure of what to say without causing offence. Seren turned and smiled at them as her goblet was filled with wine, clearing her throat.  
“This has been uncomfortable enough for us all. If you will permit me, it’s a great honour to meet you at last Lady Sif, Warriors Three.” She said, raising her glass to them in greeting. They chuckled and seemed to relax a little more at the breaking tension. Fandral lifted his goblet to her in return.  
“Likewise my lady, I am Fandral the Dashing. My friends: Hogun the Grim, Volstagg the Valiant and the Lady Sif.”  
“Seren, if you please.” Drinking deeply from her goblet she turned to the mouth-watering food that was placed before her.  
“If it’s not rude to ask, where do you hail from? We have not seen someone such as you in Asgard before.” Sif asked.  
“I am from a distant outpost of Asgard, a military camp that watches over a piece of your great kingdom. I watch over the stars and maintain peace among planets on behalf of the great All-Father. In truth, this is my first time in Asgard.”  
“Well then, we must make sure that this trip is a memorable one!” Volstagg cheered. “Stay with us Seren, and we will make sure that you have a grand time.” Seren laughed as he patted her shoulder and she felt the warmth of their joy wash over her.  
“Provided that there is fun to be had while the sun is low.” Seren said, taking a bite of luxurious fruit and meat.  
“What do you mean?” Sif asked, cocking an eyebrow and smiling.  
“Due to the nature of my patrols, I find the sunlight quite exhausting to endure.”  
“You are nocturnal?” Hogun asked curiously.  
“Exactly. I was created in darkness, and darkness is all I’ve known.”  
“One can think of a few… enjoyable things that can be done in the dark.” Fandral smirked. Seren laughed softly and looked straight at Fandral’s twinkling eyes.  
“Indeed, but in the company of another? Or alone?” The others laughed heartily; even Fandral chuckled at her. Seren took another sip of wine and looked at Sif.  
“Is there anything that you can tell me about the princes Thor and Loki? I am to meet them after the feast and was hoping you could hint at what to expect.” Sif wiped her lips and turned to her.  
“I have been good friends with Thor for many years now, you do not need to worry about making a perfect first impression with him, he will like you if you stay true to yourself and are honest with him.” She said with a smile. Seren could see that she was very fond of him.  
“And the other prince?” Instantly Sif’s face hardened and she glanced to the royal table. Thor and Loki were talking amongst themselves.  
“Be honest around Thor, but if Loki is in the room, be careful of every word you say.”  
“He has a talent for seeing what others work to hide.” Hogun added.  
“Do not fret my dear,” Fandral said, “Loki isn’t a bad apple in any sense, just a little more reserved and… tricky, when compared to his brother.” Seren nodded and she and Sif looked back at the princes, Loki noticed this and muttered something to Thor. The two of them looked at the girls and Thor grinned at them, Sif smiled and they turned back to the others at their table. 

After the feast, Seren and Sif went with the Warriors Three to a beautiful living space, where more food and drink was waiting for them as well as a roaring fire and a view of the magnificent night sky. Seren poured herself a glass of wine and went out to the balcony, looking up at the stars and swirling cosmos above Asgard.  
“Do you ever get tired of looking at them all night?” Volstagg asked, walking over to meet her with a plate of bread and meat in his hand. She grinned at him and looked back at the sky.  
“I am not used to seeing these ones so close, they’re almost strangers to me.” Her eyes darted across the sky, spotting a familiar constellation here and there but still curious about those she didn’t recognize. “Stars are not for everyone, I presume you prefer more earthly indulgences?” Volstagg laughed heartily.  
“Too right, my girl!” She smiled and drank from her goblet. “The thrill of battle and a cask of mead,” he sighed happily, “bliss, simple bliss.”  
“Lady Seren?” She turned at the call of her name and saw Sif and Frigga standing by the door. Seren bowed her head in respect to the queen of Asgard.  
“Yes, my lady?”  
“My sons are waiting for you. If you would follow me please?” Frigga smiled at her and turned to the door. Seren took another deep drink and waved goodbye to the others as she followed Frigga down the golden halls. 

Thor and Loki were in their private quarters, awaiting Frigga and the guest of their father. Thor was reclined on one of the gold and brass lounges, Loki was reading on the arm of the same lounge.  
“At least Sif and the others are getting along with her.” Thor said. “Perhaps she is not as standoffish as we first thought her to be.” When he didn’t hear a word from his brother, Thor looked up at him. “Nothing to say about this newcomer?”  
“I just do not see the point in getting to know someone who will be departing in a few weeks.” Loki said. Thor laughed and sat up.  
“It is an introduction, brother, not a proposal of marriage!” Loki sighed softly.  
“The girl looks like a corpse, and likely just as interesting.”  
“And what a remarkable corpse I am…” Thor leapt to his feet and Loki grimaced with embarrassment, their mother and Seren entered the room. Frigga’s eyes were narrowed at her sons but Seren held a coy smile. Thor and Loki walked to Frigga and nodded at her.  
“My sons, Thor, Loki,” she gestured to the pale woman at her side, “this is Lady Seren, she will be staying with us and I trust that you will make her feel welcome while she is in our care.” Seren curtsied and closed her eyes in respect.  
“My princes, it is an honour to make your acquaintances.” Thor took her hand in his and kissed it lightly, Loki did not. Frigga left them alone to talk, smiling to herself as she went to her husband.  
“I must admit; we know little about you. Would you care to indulge us in telling us why you have come to Asgard?” Thor asked. Seren smiled and took a seat on the lounge, Thor joining her.  
“Up until now, I have been on constant duty with keeping watch over the stars and planets in a far part of the cosmos, hunting those who would do harm to others. Another child of Nótt has been trained to take my place, so I am finally able see the capital of the kingdom I protect.” She said with a warm smile. Thor nodded and grinned.  
“I will make sure that you enjoy yourself my lady.”  
“My title isn’t necessary, Seren will do just fine.” She reclined back on the lounge and sighed in pleasure. “So what do you and your friends do to amuse yourselves in this labyrinth of a home?”  
“We fight, we drink, we hunt and we sleep. Naturally there is all of Asgard to explore and either myself or any of my friends will be more than happy to escort you.” Thor said. Seren turned to Loki, who had returned to his book.  
“Prince Loki?” His green eyes peered over the edge at her. “If it’s not to much to ask, might you show me where the observatory and the library are? I am afraid that I may become lost.”  
“A hunter, losing track?” Loki clicked his tongue and lowered his book. “Shameful.” He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.  
“An intellectual, forgetting his manners?” Thor chuckled warmly as Loki’s eyes narrowed at her. “I jest, of course. I mean no offence my good prince.” She looked up at him, her dark eyes meeting his. Loki blinked slowly at her, before scoffing and getting up.  
“Of course.” He smirked, walking around so he was in front of her. She looked up at his alabaster complexion and dark hair, his intense emerald-like eyes piercing into her. “How long will you be staying in Asgard?” He asked.  
“Already counting down the days to her departure?” Thor joked, getting up to pour himself a goblet of mead. Seren’s smile faltered for a second.  
“Not at all, brother.” His eyes darted to Thor and he sat on the arm of the lounge. “Since we were planning that trip with the others to the forest of Aldr in a few weeks, I merely thought that the good lady may be interesting in accompanying us.” Seren looked at Thor and shook her head.  
“Oh no, I would not want to intrude-”  
“Nonsense! It will be refreshing to have an archer with us, tomorrow we must see how good your arm is.” He said. Seren gingerly rubbed at a dull ache in her left arm, smiling up at Thor.  
“It would be an honour, my prince.” Thor shook his head and swallowed a mouthful of mead.  
“Enough with ‘my prince’, you may address me as Thor.” Seren smiled as Thor reclined by the open fireplace, his striking blue eyes flickering in the light. Loki stayed silent, if the woman chose to call him ‘prince’, then he was fine with this title. “If you’ll pardon my asking, do many of your kin appear as you do?” Thor asked.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“We have not seen an Asgardian of such fair face and shadowed eyes, at first glance you appear sickly or feeble.” Loki simplified, turning his eyes to her with a slight smirk. Seren looked to the trickster, not liking his mocking tone.  
“I am a granddaughter of the Goddess of Night, hence, I appear as one of her beloved stars.” She said proudly. Loki had to catch himself from gagging. Seren held back a wince as the dull, painful throbbing in her arm started up again. Emerald eyes flickered to her clenched fist. There came a chime from a clock and Seren got to her feet, looking at the two princes. “If it is alright with you, I am tired from my journey and would like to retire for the evening.”  
“But of course, good night Seren.” Thor said, raising his goblet to her. Loki nodded his head at her as she curtsied for them. Seren turned and left the two of them alone. “Well brother, a ‘woman of the stars’,” Thor laughed. “She certainly shines like one.” Loki picked up his book and made himself comfortable in his chair.  
“Thor, do you know how amazingly common stars are?” He said softly, returning to his thoughts. “A billion upon a billion celestial balls of fire, and we pay host to the one with a mouth.” Thor sighed, there was next to nothing Loki ever considered to be ‘interesting’.

Now that she was alone, Seren quickened her pace to her chambers; her white hair slipping from the bun and falling around her neck as she reached her room, using one arm to push the doors open. The twins were folding down her bed and a healer was already there.  
“My lady! E-Everything is prepared for you.” One of them said quickly as they bowed their heads before helping her with her hair and dress. The healer tied a piece of cloth across his mouth and looked at Seren.  
“I have collected remedies from every corner of Asgard. Something is bound to aid you in this… misfortune.” He said, taking out a leather case and putting it on her bedside table.  
“And if they don’t?”  
“Then we will try two at once.” The case opened, revealing gleaming glass instruments that injected, sliced and pinched. She closed her eyes and grimaced at the thought of what she would have to endure over the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL  
> All original characters, concepts and story is (C) BlackLaceLamb


	3. Mild Amusements

Seren had been so exhausted from her journeys the treatment seemed to fly by. The healer had covered the limb in medicinal salve and re-bandaged it, leaving Seren to rest. She awoke a little before sunset the next day, her body feeling refreshed after a long sleep and she ready to explore the palace. Slipping from bed, her black nightgown fell to the floor as she slipped off the shoulder straps and walked to the bathroom. After quickly washing herself and putting her leather armour back on (a task made simple by her enchanted broach, which called down the night sky to envelop her) she grabbed her quiver and bow before making her way to the hall of the Warriors Three.

She pushed the doors open to see Sif and Volstagg were there, they turned to her and smiled.  
“She rises!” Volstagg laughed. Sif smiled at her and came up to greet her; they shook hands and went to the table where Volstagg was seated.  
“Here we were, thinking you would sleep away the night too!” Seren grinned and grabbed an apple, polishing it on her chest.  
“What were your plans for the evening?” She asked, taking a large bite.  
“Hogun, Fandral, Loki and Thor are at the training grounds, so we were going to join them after dinner.” Sif said, taking a gulp of ale. Seren smiled to herself, their day was winding down when hers was just starting. 

After they ate, the three warriors started to walk towards the training grounds, Seren following behind as she looked around. Tall golden lamps lit their path and winking fireflies were emerging from the dark, it was quieter since many were heading home but Seren liked it that way. The night air was filled with flowery perfume and the smell of roasting dinners, an intoxicating combination that hung in the warm breeze.  
It wasn’t long before they reached a grassy field that was circled with torches and there was the clanging of metal on metal and the scarlet flash of Thor’s cape. Hogun and Thor were sparring, going full force at one another but it was clear that the strength of Mjolnir was unmatched. Loki and Fandral were watching from the sidelines. They heard the others arrival and nodded in greeting, watching the fight play out before them.  
“Still at it?” Sif remarked as Hogun and Thor charged at each other again.  
“Like two stubborn boars, neither wants to call a truce.” Fandral laughed, but Thor’s hammer suddenly came smashing down and knocked Hogun on his back. With Mjolnir pointed in his face, Hogun nodded in grim defeat and Thor helped him to his feet.  
“A good fight my friend, you almost had me.” Thor patted him on the back. “Almost.” Hogun smirked a little as they walked over to greet the late arrivals. Thor spotted Seren and grinned. “Glad you could join us! Perhaps you would enjoy a fight with one of us?”  
“I have been looking forward to a chance to show my strengths, it may be wiser if I show you my skill before a challenge.” She said, taking out her bow and looking up at the smiling Thor. The others chuckled at her boast but Seren held her head high and looked into Thor’s eyes, smiling at him.  
“Such bold words. Let us hope that you prove our scepticism wrong.” Loki said, his arms crossed his chest.  
“Very well.” Thor pointed to some targets that were set up quite a far distance away. “Show us your arm.” Seren looked at the targets, they were straight ahead of her, not much of a challenge. She walked over to Volstagg and reached into a pocket on his belt, he jumped in surprise as she retrieved an apple and held it up to him.  
“Do you mind if I use this?” She asked. He shook his head and chuckled.  
“Plenty of those back at the dining hall.” Seren smiled and took her position, tossing the apple to Thor.  
“Throw it into the air as hard and as far as you can muster.” Thor nodded and with a flick of his wrist he threw the apple as high as he could. Everyone looked up into the night sky as the bright fruit disappeared from sight, Loki smiled a little; Seren lifted her bow and took aim as her dark eyes narrowed at the descending apple. She smiled as her fingertips brushed the black feathers and she drew her bow. Seren let her arrow fly. Fingertips twitched and green eyes flashed. The apple transformed in a cluster of bees just as it pierced the red flesh.  
“LOKI!” Sif shouted angrily, making him laugh. Seren frowned and dropped her bow, she leapt forward and snatched the bees from the air, there was a small crushing sound as the bees died in her leathery grip.  
“That wasn’t fair.” Seren said, picking up her bow and brushing off the remaining stingers.  
“All in good humour, my lady.” Loki grinned. “Besides, a hunter should be prepared for anything.”  
“Funny, I have not had the pleasure of finding apples that turned into bees.” She said coldly.  
“Oh? Would you have preferred a pear that turned into ants?” Loki chuckled at her as she stood before him, glaring at his mocking smile.  
“Enough!” Thor laughed. “A good trick, brother, but not necessary.” He said in a cautious tone. Loki continued to smile at her as her expression flickered, a smile forming on her own lips.  
“Indeed, a very good trick. How about a little bout, so I can see what other talents Odin’s youngest son has up his sleeves?” She said. The others looked at one another and smiled, Sif was grinning from ear to ear, eager to see the God of Mischief get a good thrashing. Loki cocked an eyebrow at Seren’s proposal.  
“Very well, I will indulge you in your foolish request. Besides, we were instructed to make sure you enjoy yourself.” He said, walking past her to take his position on the field. Seren flexed her arm and followed after Loki, winking at the others as she passed.  
Thor smiled at Loki as he walked over to him.  
“Play nice.” Loki smirked and turned his attention back to Seren. Thor walked over to her and leant over. “Keep on your toes.” He clapped his hand on her shoulder, making her wince from his strength. Thor returned to stand by his friends. “Be it by truce, surrender or first blood, I announce this duel…” His voice boomed across the field. Seren gripped her bow, Loki flexed his fingers; their eyes met. “BEGUN!”  
Loki threw a knife that she blocked with her bow, just as he vanished from sight and she drew an arrow. Pulling back as hard as she could, she shot it directly upwards into the night sky before drawing another and looking around. A flash of green caught her eye and she released her grip, the arrow flew at Loki. Only to have him grin as the arrow went straight through him, Seren flinched. A knife shot out and she swerved to avoid it, spinning around to see him perched in a tree.  
“Already too much for you, my lady?” He asked, smiling as he threw another knife at her and she released an arrow. Loki dropped down as the arrow missed him by a hair; she rolled through the grass to dodge the knife.  
“Hardly.” She said. Seren felt a shooting pain through her arm, her elbow buckled a little but she ignored the sting and shot at Loki. He rolled out of the way and leapt at her, she sidestepped and knocked his back with her bow. She smiled as he grunted in surprise and landed on his feet, disappearing in another flash. Seren straightened up and looked around, her nocturnal gaze was keen and sharp. “I thought you would be more of a challenge. I’m disappointed.” Hearing grass shift behind her, she spun around and hit the ground as two knives flew through the air. Seren leapt up and pointed her arrow at the source, releasing as she saw Loki. He caught the arrow and narrowed his eyes at her.  
“Then let us make this fight more interesting.” With a wicked grin, he conjured up a fireball and threw it straight at her. Her pupils shrank as she rolled to avoid it, only to have another thrust at her. Firing an arrow, he dodged it and advanced on her.  
“Thor, this isn’t a fair fight!” Fandral said from the sidelines. The others looked on at the fight, Sif clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.  
“They are fine, Loki’s just humouring her.” Thor said, grinning as Seren flipped into the air to avoid another fireball and knife. Her white locks flowing like a comet’s tail, Loki’s eye twitched. He leapt forward and seized her long hair, making her twist in the air and fall to the grass with a yelp. He smiled as she leapt to her feet but he didn’t let go, instead conjuring a fireball and letting it loose, on the tips of her hair.  
“Loki…” Seren growled as she twisted her hair away and whipped him across the chest with her burning tresses. He laughed as she rolled on the floor to extinguish the flames, only to have Loki press his boot to her left hand. She cried out in pain as he grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and held a knife to her throat.  
“Since you’re new here, I will let you walk away from this. If you ask nicely.” He muttered, twisting her singed hair around his hand and making her hiss.  
“Drop the knife Loki!” Sif shouted at him, her eyes blazing in anger.  
“It’s clear who the victor is.” Loki said, chuckling under his breath. Seren looked to the sky and smiled.  
“Oh yes…” The arrow fell from the sky and Loki froze. The tip ripped the curve of his ear, spraying blood along his cheek. With a cry of shock, he grasped his ear and let her go, the knife drawing a thin line of blood along her throat. The two of them lay in the grass, Loki glaring at Seren in fury as he got to his feet. She smiled and touched her neck, smiling at the blood she saw. “I guess that’s a tie, my good prince?” With a hand still clamped to his ear, Loki turned and stormed off. Thor came up to her and pulled down the neck of her armour to look at the wound.  
“It is not serious, but you may want to get that cleaned up.” He hugged her shoulders with one of his arms and smiled at her.  
“A good fight, dear Seren. My brother will think twice before answering to your challenges.” He said. The others came to congratulate her on her victory. Seren looked in the direction that Loki left, a sting of guilt in her stomach.  
“Lady Seren!” Came a soft, sweet voice. One of her handmaids came running down the hill and bowed before them. “I am sorry to interrupt you my lady, but we have a small problem with your horse that requires your attention.” Seren nodded at the lie and turned to the others.  
“Thank you for an… exhilarating evening. If I do not see you later, I will meet you tomorrow night.” She bowed her head, they did the same and she followed the handmaiden. “Is everything prepared?”  
“Of course my lady.” Seren pulled out a dagger from her belt and cut the burnt tips from her hair, leaving it an inch or two shorter than before. In the darkness of the hall, Loki narrowed his eyes and scowled as the two girls walked to her room. Blood still dripping from the tiny rip in his ear. 

Seren was shaking a little as the healer removed his leather gloves and looked at his work. He had tried easing it off with different herbal extracts, tonics, potions, scrubs, anything formed by the pestle and mortar. The maids picked up some bandages and moved forward to wrap the arm up.  
“Wait.” The healer held up his hand, Seren looked at him in surprise. “In the gardens there are some freshwater pools, the salve I applied last night should have loosened some of the growths.”  
“’Should have?’” Seren asked, narrowing her eyes at him as she sat up and swung her legs off the edge of her bed. The healer wiped his brow and put away the tools used.  
“We are trying everything we can my lady, you need to be patient.” Seren bit her tongue to stop herself from lashing out at him in frustration. “After you have changed, go down to the pools for a swim to try to remove the marks.”  
“Why can’t I just try to wash it off in my chambers?” She asked.  
“The water is from a natural spring on the side of the palace, it holds different properties from royal bath water.” Seren sighed. “I will see you before sunrise.” The healer said as he left. The handmaids changed Seren into a dark blue dress made of flimsy material that she could swim in and covered her in a heavy fur robe. The arm remained unbandaged, allowing the night air to cool the ache she felt.  
While one stayed behind to clean up the mess left by Seren’s treatment, the other led her to the pools just outside of the palace. They were in a cluster of three at staggered heights, water flowing from one to the other over rocks, crystals and hanging moss. The pools were encircled with silver vases on pedestals and surrounded by flowers. Seren smiled a little at the beauty and looked around for anyone else using them.  
“It is very late my lady, all are asleep at this hour so it is most unlikely that anyone should come across you.” The handmaid said, placing her hands on Seren’s shoulders.  
“Hopefully…” She muttered as her handmaid slipped of the heavy robe, Seren stood in her thin dress, her skin prickling in the cold air.  
“I will return within the hour.” The handmaid bowed her head and left.  
Seren carefully stepped into the water; it was cold and crisp against her smooth, slim ankle. Without another thought, she plunged into the water, diving as deep as he could into the inky depths. She broke the surface with a deep gasp for air, throwing her hair back. Her white skin gleamed in the moonlight, like a lily in the rain, her dress flowing around her legs beneath the surface of the water. Lifting her arm up for her to see, the dark swirls of the poison still clung to her skin. Seren frowned and rubbed it with her hand, breaking some of the sores open and they started to bleed.  
“Damn it…” She cursed as she rubbed furiously at the marks on her arm, ignoring the burning pain as more and more blood started to stain the water around her. With a cry of frustration and anger, she punched the bank and clung to a rock, tucking her painful arm across her chest.  
Loki emerged from the water of one of the lower pools, transforming from a salmon back into his human form. At the smell of blood in the water, he knew better than to breathe it in. His ear was cleaned up after this little dip in the pool, but he was still bitter over being mocked by this newcomer in front of his brother. So he was very pleased to hear her sighs. Loki silently walked to the side of the pool and watched as her angular shoulders trembled; whether it was pain or laughter he did not know. Her white hair fanned across the surface in swirling patterns, contrasting quite nicely against the night sky that was reflected in the water. Loki smiled as he placed his foot on the rock she was rested against, her eyes shot up and she gasped at the intruder.  
“You do realize that these are reserved for members of the royal family?” He asked, smiling at her surprised face. Seren hid her injured arm behind her back, treading water in the middle of the pool.  
“I believe your father said I was ‘welcome here in Asgard and all it has to offer…’ or were your ears poor even before my arrow got to them?” She scowled at him. Loki frowned at her and walked around the edge of the water, keeping his eyes fixed on her face.  
“That may be true, but I trust that you are not going to abuse our hospitality.”  
“I do not intend to.” Seren swam around in the water, ducking her head under to refresh her face. The ripples of the water warped any image of Seren’s body, but Loki was more interested in what she was hiding behind her back. “So what brings you here, to taunt me over my flaming tresses? Or do you often sneak up on women while they are bathing?” Seren asked. Loki chuckled and his eyes glinted at her.  
“Do not flatter yourself. I simply came to ask you if your horse was alright.” Seren narrowed her eyes at him.  
“Excuse me?” He cocked his head to the side.  
“That servant girl who came for you, that’s what she said. That is why you left the others.” Seren kept her eyes fixed on him, uneasiness creeping into her. “Isn’t it?”  
“Of course it is. I was having a grand time with my new friends, what other excuse would I have to leave?” Loki smirked.  
“Trying to lie to the master of lies?” He waved his finger from side to side. “A very foolish venture.” Seren sunk into the water, so only her eyes were visible. “So answer me this…” He sat on one of the rocks by the pool, looking down at her. “Why have you really come to Asgard?” Seren didn’t say a word; still with her arm behind her back she continued to glare at Loki from the dark water. He chuckled at her silence. “A wise move my lady, but that little nip from earlier cannot go unpunished.” Seren watched as Loki flexed his fingers and a drape of hanging moss rippled and sprang to life, turning into gleaming silver snakes that made their way towards her along the surface of the water.  
“Loki, stop this…” She cautioned, starting to slowly swim away from them. Loki ignored her and picked at his nails. Seren gritted her teeth and reached the edge of the water, the snakes hissing at her angrily. “Loki!” He glanced at her and smiled slyly, she glared at him and fury and pointed at him with her good arm. “At least have the decency to turn around.” This he did do, only to look at her reflection in a silver vase. Seren leapt from the water, her dark dress clinging to her body. Loki couldn’t help but chuckle at her distress and the sight of her dripping form. She yanked the fur cloak from where it hung and wrapped herself up, looking back at the snakes. Loki twitched his wrist and they faded away, slowly he made his way towards her.  
“You may be skilled at the bow, but you are an amateur at keeping secrets.” Seren didn’t falter as he reached her and looked down his nose at her. “Those secrets that eat you up inside…”  
“Stop it.”  
“…Make you squirm, like a thousand serpent in your womb, poisoning you from within.” Loki lashed out and grabbed her throat, Seren was holding her robe together and hiding her other arm, so all she could do was look into those menacing emerald eyes. “I am your prince, as you so fondly address me.” He pressed his thumb against the small cut on her throat, her eyes narrowed at him. “I will find out what you are hiding from me, I do not like it when… fiends, like you, whisper behind my back.” He snapped his wrist and released her, Seren looked up at him, her eyes filled with malevolence.  
“You know nothing of me, you viper. I will stay out of your way if that is what you desire, but on the condition that you leave me be.” She turned and stormed away, her wet dress making her footsteps slow and her hair gleaming softly with frustration. Loki grinned as he left, content that she had been put in her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL  
> All original characters, concepts and story is (C) BlackLaceLamb


	4. Seeds of Distrust

Seren had another treatment before sunrise, the exhaustion of the pain washing over her and lulling her into a deep, troubled sleep. Her arm was covered in scabs from last night, the treatment from the pools had failed. She was frustrated, furious and above all… frightened. Her hair fanned across the pillows as she rolled over and gripped her sheets, burying her head into their dark warmth. 

The sun rose high over Asgard the next morning and the warriors arose from their chambers. It was mid-morning before they all met up in the lounge of the Warriors Three, enjoying each other’s company and joking about the battles last night. Sif turned to Loki as she finished sharpening her blade, looking at him over the gleaming metal.  
“What is it with you and girl’s hair?” She asked, her voice like the steel in her hand.  
“Whatever do you mean?” Loki asked.  
“You cut mine off as a joke,” she winced a little at the memory “you burn Seren’s as a trick. It is because yours is so short and you want what you cannot have?” She asked in a teasing voice.  
“It is because you women carry so much care and pride over something that can be so easily taken from you,” he said with a sly grin. Sif frowned and sharpened her blade with more vigour.  
“Come off it! I put plenty of care into mine and I am everything but a woman!” Volstagg said while re-braiding his beard, finding a walnut in the process. “There is nothing wrong with a little pride in one’s appearance, am I right Fandral?”  
“ **Too** right my friend!” He laughed, combing back his blonde locks. Fandral looked over his shoulder to Loki. “You seem so harsh on her, why can you not simply accept her as a part of our little group?”  
“Why shouldn’t I be cautious of a newcomer? If we trusted every stranger that walked to the gates of Asgard, I highly doubt we would still be standing.” He said, he caught the roll of Sif’s eyes and frowned at her. “It is not that I do not enjoy her company, nor do I dislike her character, however arrogant and narcissistic it is.”  
“Remind you of anyone?” Thor laughed. Loki cocked an eyebrow and poured himself a goblet of wine.  
“It is simply that while she has been staying with us, I have noticed something a little… off-putting.” Hogun narrowed his eyes at Loki.  
“Such as?” With his back turned to them, Loki’s smile grew. He turned back to his friends.  
“Little things, which might slip past your watch.” Thor frowned but did not object. “A slight pinch of pain in her left arm, at first I thought it a fleeting injury from her long voyage.” Loki took a sip of wine, enjoying their gaze upon him. “However, as I was returning to my quarters last night, I caught a glimpse of her…” he cleared his throat “while she was swimming in the garden pools.” Fandral laughed heartily.  
“Loki! You sly dog!” He cheered. Loki’s smile grew.  
“I will be the first to admit, not one of my… finest moments. Though aside from the obvious, I saw something odd upon the arm that had been causing her pain.” He ran his pale fingers along his own left arm. “A marking, not a tattoo or a brand, but an ailment of green, purple and black.” The others looked at one another in surprise; Loki took another sip of wine. “In likeness to, oh, let’s think… _frostbite?_ ” Loki smiled at the looks of confusion and bewilderment, but Thor laughed at this.  
“Brother, you think that the guest of our father is working with the Frost Giants?”  
“Of course not, I am merely wondering why we know nothing about this woman save for what she has told us herself.” He turned and wet his lips again. “Or perhaps how she has secret meetings with our father and seldom leaves her chambers.”  
“She is born of night; it would make sense that she never sees the sun.” Hogun said, his arms crossed his chest.  
“Fire and ice…” He cocked his head and smiled, “Such a curious combination.” Loki said, finishing the remains in his goblet and heading to the door. The energy in the room had become still and sombre, even Thor had his head bowed in thought. Loki turned and looked at the others, drinking in their concerned faces. “Of course, do not take any of this to heart. Just an observer’s opinion.” He said softly, before leaving the room with a smile on his face. 

Seren awoke after sunset and changed into a simple dark blue dress with silver embroidery, swung her bow and quiver over her shoulder, and entered the lounge. Only to be met with an empty room. The food was already half-devoured and no one was in sight. She didn’t mind though, instead grabbing some bread, figs and cheese, she ate quickly and went in search of some company.  
After wandering Asgard, she heard a familiar voice and went after it, finding Volstagg and Fandral chatting in one of the halls.  
“Good evening!” She said, walking up to them. They turned to her call, but she slowed her pace as she saw their faces. Fandral was smiling, but it was hollow and polite. Volstagg was looking at her face, almost too closely for her liking. “Are you and the others doing anything tonight?” She asked, her hands behind her back. They looked at one another and Fandral smiled at her.  
“Unfortunately not my lady, the two of us had such an exhausting day!” He said, yawning.  
“We were going to retire to our chambers early, the others are around the city and I think Thor is somewhere near the throne room,” Volstagg said, giving her a pat on her arm, her left arm. His hand lingered, feeling the padding of her glove and bandage. Seren frowned a little and stepped away.  
“Thank you, I-I will go find him then,” she said. Thoroughly confused and a little crestfallen. Turning around, she walked back the way she came in search of Thor. 

Seren kept her eyes peeled for him and heard footsteps coming from the prince’s chambers. She knocked before entering.  
“Come in.” She pushed open the door and Thor looked up at her, she smiled at him. “Seren, it is good to see you again.” He said, moving so that she could sit on the golden lounge beside him.  
“Likewise.” Thor was… different somehow, not his usual cheery self. “Everyone seems so grim tonight, has something happened?” She asked.  
“No, everything is as it should be,” Thor said, looking into her black eyes. “How have you been feeling?” Seren was confused but nodded regardless.  
“I’ve… been fine.” Her eyes narrowed at him. “What’s been going on? I know I have not been here for a long time, but something has changed between the others and myself.” Thor got to his feet and turned his back to her.  
“You need not concern yourself Seren, it is not important.” She looked up at him and bit her lip. A silence hung in the room as Thor looked at the fire in the grate, Seren letting her thoughts run a mile a minute, before she slowly stood up and walked towards him. Her dark eyes flickered in the golden light of the fire as she stopped behind him, looking up at his vast frame.  
“Thor…” She said softly. “Is it something I have done? Did your father speak to you about me?” Seren asked, her heart thundering in her chest. Thor turned and looked over his shoulder at her, his blue eyes glancing at her arm as she flexed her painful wrist.  
“He did not… he never has.” Seren’s long hair crept across her face as she lowered her head, looking at the hem of her dress.  
“I see.” With that painful mutter, she turned on her heel and headed out the door. Thor watched her as she left, not liking the angry look in her eyes.

Poised on a bench in the garden, Loki was engrossed in a thick, leather-bound volume of lore. His cold eyes scanning the ancient Asgardian text as his ink-like hair wafted gently in the evening wind.  
A black arrow shot out and pierced the side of the book, ripping a hole from one cover to the other. Loki smiled and continued to read.  
“That was rude.” He turned to look at the figure that was walking towards him, his smile grew and he lowered his book. Seren was literally glowing with anger, her skin and hair a breathtaking blaze of white-hot fury.  
“You… manipulative…” she growled, “…repulsive…” Loki got to his feet as she took out another arrow “… SWINE!” She fired the arrow at him, which he blocked with his book.  
“You left out ‘charismatic’ and ‘effortlessly handsome’,” he said with a laugh. Seren’s eyes widened as she quickened her pace towards him.  
“How DARE you!” She cried. “You could not let it go, could you? Turning the others against me? Is my existence some kind of sick joke to you?” Loki shook his head.  
“Of course not, my lady,” he grinned “it is a very amusing joke.” Seren’s eyes brimmed with tears as her hand met his cheek, the sound echoing through Asgard. Loki continued to grin, despite his eyes covered with his hair and the horrid pain across his face. “You even **hit** like a woman.”  
“BASTARD!” She shrieked.  
Suddenly she was knocked off her feet by a great force, Thor rushed to the aid of his brother and straightened up as the girl fell into a crumpled heap of white and blue. She landed on the grass and her arm felt like it was on fire. Blood dripped through the bandages as the sores re-opened as she got to her feet, staring at Thor as he moved to his brother’s side. Her stomach turned to lead as Thor’s eyes darkened at her.  
“You do not strike my brother, your prince, without just cause,” he warned, gripping Mjolnir. Loki’s eyes flashed behind his brother’s back, relishing in the heartbroken pain on her face.  
“’Just cause’? How about spreading horrid LIES about me?” She stormed towards them, tears rolling down her cheeks and fists clenched. “What else did he tell you about me? Do I sneak into people’s homes and steal their babes? I curdle milk? I sour the harvest?” Thor looked at the bloodstains on her dark sleeve, frowning harder.  
“Nay, thought it seems the words he did speak were unhappy, unwelcome truths.” Seren looked down at her arm and hid it behind her back, she wanted to do nothing but fade away. She took a quivering breath and looked at the two brothers, her head held high. With a final glare at Loki’s mocking smile, she cleared her throat.  
“Very well then, I will not trouble you any longer. Lady Frigga will tell you when I have left Asgard, until then…” she curtsied to them, “I bid you goodnight, my princes.” Seren turned and walked away, biting her lip so she would not sob. Tears poured from her eyes as she walked to her chambers, covering her face with her hands so others could not see how far this star had fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL  
> All original characters, concepts and story is (C) BlackLaceLamb


	5. An Invitation

**~Two Weeks Later~**

There was nothing to suggest that anything had changed between Seren and the others. It was hard to miss someone you barely knew, so Sif and the Warriors Three had returned to the way things were. Thor and Loki saw it simply as a threat to Asgard that had been taken care of.  
In her anxiety, Seren had found it hard to sleep, but the healer had prepared a broth and now she slept deeper than before. The healer was running out of ideas, as the poison had spread to her upper arm and had completely taken her hand. 

It was daytime, so she was recovering from another treatment, this time it involved herbs and warmed stones. Seren seldom left her room anymore, occasionally going to the library to find a book or to wander the gardens. When anyone came her way, she would hide and wait for them to pass. She was almost caught by Loki one time, but she knew better than to fan the flames of his temper. 

Lady Frigga had been preoccupied with the preparations for the midsummer feast and hadn’t had the opportunity to spend time with her husband’s guest. She waited until the sun had set before walking to Seren’s chambers, her hair gleamed like rays of sunlight and her blue dress like a clear summer sky. The handmaids greeted her outside the doors.  
“Your majesty, she has only just now awoken and the healer is preparing her next treatment.” They said, bowing their heads.  
“Do not worry, I have only come for a few minutes, to see how she is fairing.” Frigga said, the maids pushed the doors opened and she entered the room. Seren was sitting on the edge of her bed in her black nightdress, the healer peeling off the bandages from the last treatment. Her hair’s lustre had faded; losing the intense, pale shine it held when she first arrived. She turned her head to Frigga and gasped.  
“Q-Queen Frigga!” Seren got to her feet and bowed to the queen of Asgard. Frigga smiled and shook her head.  
“Do not trouble yourself lady Seren.” She moved towards her and Seren hid her arm behind her back, her eyes cast down at her feet. “You do not need to hide it from me.” Frigga sat down on her bed and patted next to her, Seren sat next to her but did not look up. “Please…” Her voice was soft and kind, Seren looked at her with a small, embarrassed smile. Slowly she lifted her arm and rested it on her lap for Frigga to see.  
“Nothing is working.” Seren muttered, feeling Frigga’s troubled eyes examine the bloodied mess.  
“I am doing all that I can for her, we have worked through the simpler treatments and I now have to resort to the more… aggressive forms of medicine,” the healer said. Frigga put her arm around the girl and she held her very gently, she had no one to comfort her in her misery and the beautiful queen was happy to help her in this.  
“I am so sorry. If you require anything from me or our king, do not hesitate to arrange a meeting through our sons.” Frigga felt her shoulders stiffen slightly, she frowned.  
“Thank you, my queen,” Seren said quietly. Frigga removed her arm and looked at the girl’s face, her eyes peering deep into hers.  
“They **have** been treating you kindly?” Seren smiled at her, though it tore her apart to do so.  
“Of course, they have been delightful hosts. As have the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.”  
“That is good news, will you be joining us for the midsummer celebrations tomorrow night?” Seren ran her fingers along her arm and her smile fell.  
“I… do not think I would be good company, but I thank you for the invitation.” She said quietly. With that, Frigga got to her feet and looked down at Seren.  
“I hope that you will be able to attend, a good celebration may lift your spirits.” Frigga left her in the care of the handmaids and the healer, a fierce frown on her face as she went to look for her sons. 

Thor and the others were riding on horseback, exercising their steeds and all of them revelling in the sunlight. Sweat crept across their brows in the glorious heat, hair flying behind them as the horses thundered on.  
“You are falling behind Fandral!” Sif laughed, tossing her ponytail back.  
“All for the better sight of you my dear!” He cheered. Volstagg rode up next to him and gave him a slap upside the head, Sif laughed at Fandral as his hair was messed from the wind and Volstagg’s hand. Thor and Loki rode at the head of the pack, a private race between them. Their horses were practically foaming at the mouth, being pushed harder and faster. Thor’s horse was a little stronger, but Loki was lighter to carry.  
“I think your horse is tiring of you Thor.” Loki called over the wind.  
“I may be heaver, but you fail at controlling yours.” Thor scoffed. There came a voice on the wind and all stopped to listen, Loki silently declaring himself the victor as his steed stopped after Thor’s. All eyes turned to the female figure that stood at the top of the stairs, as glorious as the summer day around them. “Mother! How good of you to come and watch us,” Thor laughed. Loki looked to her, but he saw more than Thor did. There was something in her eyes that made him feel like a child again, caught doing something naughty.  
“My sons, I wish to speak with you.” The two princes dismounted and went up the stairs. Sif looked at them as they left.  
“I wonder what she needs with them?” Volstagg said.  
“Perhaps they have not cleaned their rooms?” Fandral joked. Sif and Hogun looked at each other and smiled before taking off and getting a head start on their friends. 

Thor and Loki followed their mother to their private chambers; two guards opened the doors for them as they entered.  
“What is it that you need of us? We have already discussed the preparations for the midsummer feasts.” Thor asked.  
“Sit.” Frigga pointed to the lounge, Loki and Thor looked at one another and followed their mother’s instruction. “I went to meet our lovely guest, lady Seren.” Loki and Thor didn’t move a muscle; their mother had a talent for seeing when they were uncomfortable. “She has become most ill, yet you did not send her to the healing room?” She asked softly, folding her arms across her chest.  
“We just assumed that she wanted some privacy.” Loki spoke up. “She seems such a frail creature, we did not wish to disturb her.” Thor nodded at his brother’s quick lies.  
“There is a difference between giving someone privacy and isolating them,” Frigga said “and as princes of Asgard I would hope that when a young lady of royal blood stays with us, you would show her some respect.” Her eyes flickered to Loki. “No matter how unusual she is.” He looked away, a frown darknening his features.  
“We know that, it is simply the fact that we know so little about her.” Thor sighed, getting to his feet.  
“Thor…” Loki warned.  
“No brother,” Thor looked at him, then back to Frigga, “all we know about her is what she has told us. Less than an hour after she arrives and she has private meetings with Father, no one simply walks into Asgard for a heart-to-heart talk with the All-Father,” he said, his voice growling in frustration. “As your sons-”  
“ _As my sons,_ ” Frigga interrupted “you will respect your father’s wishes and apologize to her later tonight.” Thor rolled his eyes, Loki felt like he was going to be sick. Frigga saw this and smiled a little. “You will also ask her to dance with you at the midsummer festival tomorrow.” Loki’s emerald eyes flashed in fury.  
“That is too far!” He shouted, leaping to his feet. Frigga whirled around and glared at the two of them, striking them mute.  
“You have **no** idea what that poor woman has endured, the last thing she needed was to be bullied by the people she has fought so hard to protect. Go and apologize to her this instant, or I’ll have your armour melted down into kitchenware!” Her voice was razor sharp and the two princes left the room quickly, knowing she’d follow up on that promise.  
Thor and Loki stood in the golden hall; Loki leaned up against the wall and hit his head against it, damning himself over and over again. Thor was pacing back and forth, refusing to go to Seren with his tail between his legs. They were just getting used to the idea of ignoring her until she left.  
“I’m going.” Thor sighed, taking strides towards her room. Loki jumped up and hurried after him.  
“No! We do not have to grovel to some foreigner, we are princes of Asgard!” He spat. “I do not care what mother thinks, I will not apologize to her, let alone ask her to dance with me!”  
“This may be uncomfortable, but mother will know if we do not go and see her. Better to go now and get this over and done with.” Thor said. They asked one of the guards where her chambers were and he agreed to lead them to her. 

As they passed down the golden halls, Loki was seething in anger and frustration, Thor’s knuckles were white and his head was bent.  
However… the air was laced with something. Something foul. It smelt like burning flesh… rotted, burning flesh. They covered their noses at the stink in the air and looked at each other, the guard did nothing except continue towards the source of the smell.  
“What is that?!” Thor asked himself.  
Then they heard it. The soft, fragile, painful cry of a woman… Loki knew exactly who made that exquisite sound. A smothered shriek of pain ran through the halls as they moved past the guard and quickened their pace. The twin handmaidens were fanning pungent perfumes into the air to mask the scent; Thor and Loki frowned at their feeble attempts. Upon seeing the princes, they dropped the gold incense burners and the embers rolled across the floor; they looked at each other, then back at the princes. Clearly shocked.  
“My-My princes! Y-You cannot be here-”  
“Please! L-Leave now!” The girls said, rushing towards them with frightened eyes. Another cry of distress came from the end of the hall; Thor charging forward and one of the girls ran to Loki’s side. “My lord, you are not permitted to-”  
“Get off me!” He hissed as he caught up to his brother, Thor gave a mighty kick and the door came crashing down.  
Their eyes widened at the sight that befell them, all colour leaving their faces.  
Seren was writhing across her bed, her left arm covered in fire and blood, her body breaking out in shudders of pain. Sweat and tears caked her face, as she looked at them in raging fury and agony, her nightdress clinging to her soaked form and her hair and skin ablaze in anger. Ripping the leather strap from between her teeth she glared at them, white-hot hair falling across her face.  
“Leave…” She growled at them, looking straight into their eyes. Loki stared at her, eyes transfixed on the burning limb and her slender, writhing body; Thor took a step into the room.  
“Seren?” She whirled around and picked up a glass of water by the bed, throwing it at them and it smashed on Thor’s broad chest. He flinched back, but couldn’t take his eyes from her.  
“GET OUT!!” She screamed on the top of her lungs, her voice cracking with pain. The healer suddenly appeared and took Thor by the shoulders, pushing him to the doors, sweeping Loki along with him.  
“I am sorry my princes, but you must never speak of what you have seen.” He said. They took one last look into Seren’s room, seeing her flee to her bathroom. The two handmaids picked up the broken door and fixed it back on its hinges. Thor looked down at the healer in anger and confusion.  
“Do you expect us to just walk away and leave our friend in the hands of a SADIST?!” He roared. Loki’s ears picked up and he heard Seren crying, her voice echoing across the tiles of the bathroom.  
“Again, I am so, so sorry my princes… but if you respect the wishes of the Goddess of Stars and the All-Father, you will return to your rooms and forget what you saw.” The healer closed the door behind him and left Thor and Loki in the hall. A silence passed between them and they looked at each other. Hoping that the other would have an idea what to do.  
“I do not understand…” Thor muttered, his brows knotted in confusion and he looked to the floor. Loki looked at him and frowned, his eyes danced from Seren’s door to his brother.  
“Then we should not try to,” he said quietly, “we will say that we apologized, return to our quarters and speak to her in private when we get the chance.” Thor nodded and the two of them took one last look at the door before slowly walking back the way they came, the air was cleared and held the fragrance of woody incense and burnt flowers.  
Seren clutched her arm as blood ran down her fingertips to the bathroom floor, her shoulders shaking as tears flooded her face. What they must think of her! The last time they met, she slapped Loki and this time she screams at them like a deranged animal. She covered her eyes and sighed in despair. The handmaids were dabbing gingerly at the arm with warm cloths, cleaning up the blood and pus. The flames had died out and the black coils swirled angrily beneath her skin.  
“I am so sorry my lady! We tried to stop them but they-”  
“It is not your fault.” She turned to one of the handmaids. “Once the princes are gone, go to Lady Frigga, tell her what happened and if either son comes to her for answers then say that I was violently ill and needed to be isolated.” The maid nodded and rushed out the door. The healer stood over her, looking down at the arm.  
“My lady, it is time to discuss the final resort.” Seren looked up at him, her eyes grew darker at his sombre tone. “If I am… unable to help you any further.” He gulped a little and dabbed at the sweat along his brow. “We could have your arm… removed.”  
There was a flash of white as Seren leapt to her feet and seized his collar, the handmaid fell aside and looked at her in fright as her hair practically floated around her and her light lit up the room, dancing off the dazzling white tiles.  
“Listen well…” her voice was deadly soft “we will try **everything** that this realm can offer, I will scream and I will cry, the pain matters not to me… but I will not let you take my arm away. I would rather die whole, than live in misery knowing I am half the archer that I once was.” Seren released him and her hair settled, she staggered on her feet and the handmaid caught her before she fell. The healer looked at her in sorrow as she was helped to her bed, he did not take offence to her assault, as he had treated warriors like her before: ones who would choose death over dishonour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL  
> All original characters, concepts and story is (C) BlackLaceLamb


	6. Hands Touch

It was less than an hour before Frigga returned to Seren’s chambers, her sons hadn’t gone to her like Seren suspected but Frigga still wanted to see how she was after that fright. Frigga entered the room to see her guest reading, Seren’s arm was bandaged and resting in her lap. Noticing Frigga, she got to her feet and curtsied.  
“Two visits in one evening, my queen? I am flattered.” She said with a smile. Frigga sat opposite her and the handmaids retrieved a pitcher of water, pouring a goblet for her.  
“I heard of your troubles this evening and I came to see if you were alright.”  
“Did your sons tell you what they saw?” Seren’s voice cracked as she spoke, Frigga chuckled.  
“Nay, it was your maid that informed me of their intrusion.” Seren was surprised, she expected the princes to spread new of their discovery to the edges of the realm. “I am unsure of what they will do with this knowledge, but they are wise and will keep in mind the effect this will have on your standing in Asgard.”  
“Thank you, my queen.” Frigga rested her hands on her lap and smiled at her.  
“Now then, I wished to discuss tomorrow evening’s feast. Unfortunately, after tonight’s unpleasant turn, I must **insist** that you attend.” Seren looked at her, her eyes pleading with her silently. “The best way to cope with this inconvenience is to treat it as unimportant. If you were to attend and my sons were to see you, they would think that your ailment is fleeting and would be unable to question you in a room full of witnesses.”  
“I mean no offence, but _must_ I go?”  
“As an order from your queen.” Seren groaned and her head fell in her lap, Frigga laughed and patted the back of her head. “I have discussed it with Lady Sif and she welcomes you to her chambers, to prepare for the feast together.” Seren looked up at Frigga, and her heart soared higher than the stars.  
“She wants to see me?” Seren asked quietly. She had assumed that Loki’s lies had gotten to her too.  
“You should place more trust in those around you, not everyone is a villain here.” Frigga said warmly. She took her leave and left Seren to her thoughts, with the knowledge of Sif’s remaining friendship, Seren was actually looking forward to tomorrow night.

**~The Next Evening~**

Seren was taken to a large hall, it was decked in black, red, and gold banners, with weaponry, shields and armour displayed on nearly every surface. She smiled as Sif sat up and walked to her, her arms outstretched to embrace her.  
“I was wondering if we would ever see you again!” She said happily. They hugged and Seren felt her spirits lift in ways she never imagined. “Where have you been hiding yourself all this time?”  
“My chambers,” Seren laughed, “I was not feeling well and thought it best to isolate myself until I was more suitable company.”  
“Well, regardless, I am glad that you are joining us tonight.” Sif grinned and patted her back as they made their way towards another room, the two girls grinning from ear to ear at the sight of the maids, spectacular dresses and bottles of mead. 

Seren was having her hair combed while Sif stood near nude a few feet away, having her dress fitted. Sif looked gorgeous tonight, her dress almost reached the floor and was a brilliant shade of garnet red with golden trim. There were no sleeves, except for a thick black and gold band that rested on her shoulders and exposed her muscular, powerful arms. It was fitted perfectly, accentuating her womanly curves but still loose enough to dance in. Her hair was being fixed in a bun, with dark strands framing her face.  
“You look stunning Sif!” Seren said with a broad grin. Sif smiled and lifted her arm for the seamstress.  
“Thank you! I do not usually enjoy these… garments.” She brushed off the skirt. “However, this one **is** rather fetching and I do enjoy the midsummer festival.” Sif took a sip of mead and the seamstress to fixed her hem. “It is a shame you were unable to join in the celebrations today, there was hunting… music… feasting.” Sif said, a dreamy expression crossing her face.  
“At least I am able to make it tonight.”  
“The boys are looking forward to seeing you again! Fandral made me promise that I will get you to dance with him!” Seren smiled, but she was still very nervous about meeting Thor and Loki there. Another seamstress came up to her, inviting her to stand next to Sif in front of the mirrors.  
“If you will undress for me please…” She tugged at the back of Seren’s dress, making her jump away. Sif looked at her, surprised.  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Of course…” Seren sighed and let the seamstress unlace her. She felt more at ease in the company of another woman, which was why when her dress dropped and her arm exposed, she did not shy away. Sif’s eyes turned to her bandaged arm, her expression unreadable. “Loki was right about one thing…” Sif shook her head and walked over to her, she gently laid her hand on Seren’s.  
“I have **never** cared for what Loki has had to say.” She said with a sly smile. Seren laughed and the seamstress undid the bandages around her chest to take accurate measurements. “Now come, I’ll help you with your hair. How do you even breathe under all of this?” She joked, lifting up her long tresses. Seren smiled as she stepped behind her to brush her long hair away, as Sif’s hand stopped on her naked back, her body froze. She heard Sif hold her breath in shock, feeling her eyes run along her pale spine. Seren had been so concerned with her arm she had forgotten.  
Her back was covered in milky white scars. Not just one or two, but a thousand raised lines, crisscrossing over one another in straight, deep cuts from the back of her neck to her thighs. Sif brushed Seren’s long hair over her shoulder, ignoring the marks across her back. She patted Seren’s shoulder and smiled at her in the mirror.  
“ **Everyone** has a past.” She muttered, stepping away to let the seamstress get on with her work. Seren exhaled a sigh of relief, feeling better than ever now she knew one very good friend to confide in.  
The seamstress laced Seren into a fitted, powder blue dress. She wasn’t one for pastels, but blue was her favourite colour. The dress was shorter at the front and longer at the back, made of the finest silk and had long, flowing sleeves. It was a scoop neckline that revealed a little of her chest and the arch of her collarbone, around her waist was a band of gold and her hair was adorned with golden ribbons that fell with her hair to her knees. They were grinning from ear to ear as they checked each other over for any imperfections. Both were adorned with gold jewellery on their ears and arms, which winked in the lamplight.  
“Come, we better not keep them waiting!” Sif tugged on Seren’s sleeve in encouragement as they made their way towards the grand hall for the celebrations.  
As they advanced on the entrance hall, Seren’s pace slowed as she looked towards the golden drapes.  
“Sif?”  
“Yes?” Seren looked to her, gulping a little.  
“I am not sure I can do this. Thor and Loki want nothing to do with me anymore…” She tried to slip away, only to have Sif grab her hand and hold it tight.  
“What happened to the woman who entered alone before the entire court?” She muttered as they waited in line to be announced. “Do not let two fools bring you down Seren.” Sif smirked and lightly touched her bandaged arm in comfort; Seren suddenly hugged her close, her heart full to burst. Sif laughed and hugged her back. “You look beautiful, that alone should give you courage. Just never forget how fearsome you can be, and don’t let them forget it either!” She said with a encouraging gleam in her eye, Seren smiled gently at her as they reached the golden drapes. They gave their names and the curtains started to lift.  
“Thank you.” She whispered, their fingers parted as the lights of the room shone on them with blinding radiance.  
“The honourable Ladies Sif and Seren.” 

The room was covered head to toe in shades of gold, red and orange: the colours of summer. Every window was open to allow the warm breeze to flow, people were talking, laughing, dancing in celebration of the time of heat and sunlight. Sif and Seren descended the stairs and spotted the Warriors Three. They were not dressed in their usual armour, instead opting for formal tunics and jewels. Seren grinned awkwardly as they looked at her, unsure of what to say.  
“I am sorry that I have been absent for so long, I was not feeling too well.” Seren was a terrible liar and she knew it, but this was a lie that everyone could agree on. Volstagg picked up some goblets of mead and passed them around, keeping two for him.  
“Well then, let us toast to the summer. To the sun and all the fire in the world!” They lifted their goblets and drank; she enjoyed the comfort in a good mouthful of cold ale. Sif clapped Fandral and Seren on the shoulders, grinning at them.  
“Now then, Fandral, I believe you owe this lovely maiden a dance!” Seren smiled at him as he gave her a dashing grin that could melt Frost Giant’s heart.  
“My lady...” He offered his arm to her, which she took and the two of them headed to the floor where other couples were dancing.  
Thor and Loki were also dressed in formal tunics, each in their respective colours. They had entered with their parents, looking over the scene before them. Fandral and Seren took their places and started a dance, the both of them smiling as everyone spun and moved in synchronisation. Her steps were graceful and quick, as a hunter should be, and Fandral was the perfect gentleman, leading her around the floor with confidence and skill.  
Little had been said of what they saw that night; Loki saw no point in gossiping like commoners. Fandral caught their gaze and smiled at the princes as he lightly lifted Seren off her feet and put her down again. They looked at her, but it was difficult to comprehend that this smiling maiden was the same creature from the night before. Her wide grin seemed alien compared to the snarl of anger they had seen.  
“Let us go and meet with our friends.” Thor said, Loki gave him a look. “We will not speak unless she does.”  
“Very well.” Excusing themselves from their parents, copping a stern look from Frigga in the process, Thor and Loki made their way towards the others. Servants gave them drinks as they turned to watch Fandral and Seren dance.  
“How have you been my friends?”  
“Good,” said Hogun, “enjoying the festivities, are we?”  
“Of course, this is a time for joy, and a feast is a joyful celebration indeed!” Volstagg said.  
The dance ended and Fandral took Seren’s hand, leading her through the crowd and back to the others. She saw the princes and her stomach twisted anxiously, but she smiled at them regardless. Feeling their eyes along her arm, she curtsied to them and went to stand by Sif’s side.  
“My princes, this is a delight!” Fandral said, “Here I was thinking you would be busy all night with tedious royal business.”  
“I am sure that all business has been taken care of, you would not want to spoil a night like this with old affairs.” Seren said. Loki smiled at her.  
“We are pleased to see you on your feet again, my lady.”  
“I am feeling much more refreshed, thank you.” She said sweetly, Sif brushing her hand against hers for comfort. Seren knew that she could make it through the night, with her friends at her side she felt invincible. 

The night was filled with laughter, drink and music; Seren and the Warriors Three had made their unspoken apologies for the two weeks of solitude and prejudices. Fandral was asked again and again to dance with maidens who only grew prettier as the night wore on, Hogun enjoyed the festivities in his own, quiet way and Volstagg’s face grew redder and redder with each horn of ale. Sif was never far; making sure that Seren wasn’t about to run away. As for the princes… they had little to say to one another, or to Seren. Neither one was willing to break the ice and talk about what they saw. Thor was having a roaring good time, drinking ale from giant horns and dancing with Sif, Loki enjoyed the music and the conversation with other Asgardians.  
It wasn’t until after another glare from Frigga that Thor decided to do something, he sculled the last of his drink and walked over to where Hogun and Seren were talking.  
“I am sorry my friend, but I must steal this maiden from you for a moment,” he offered his hand, “Lady Seren, would you care to dance with me?” His voice purred. She smiled as he took her small hand in his and led her to the floor. There were very few people left dancing, giving them space to talk without worrying about eavesdropping. The others watched from afar, curious to see what would happen. They took their positions and she craned her neck to look up at him, his blue eyes gazing down at her. “We need to talk Seren.” She smiled gently.  
“Here I was, hoping you wanted to dance, not question me.” They stepped forward and back, her eyes drifting from his to look ahead of her. “Please Thor, I really do not want to discuss it.”  
“Seren, what happened in that room? We saw you in such… agony,” Seren quivered “and you _screamed_ at us to leave you be. Why?” His voice was commanding and she knew better than to make him angry. Their shoulders met as they moved around one another, she looked up into his eyes.  
“I was being treated for an injury on my arm. The process involved burning the dead flesh, that is why the healer was there.” Thor looked at her, the small, sad smile on her lips. “Can we please not talk about it? It was painful enough to endure the first time.” He looked at her and was struggling to see the woman before him; the image of her tear-stained cheeks and blood-soaked limb was branded in his mind. Thor lifted her off the floor, his hands on her waist; she looked down at him and lightly placed her hands on his broad shoulders. “I just want to enjoy the rest of the night.” She looked at him and he started to smile. He set her down and his grin widened.  
“I will not force you for answers tonight… but I do want them, in time.” He said, continuing his dance with her. Her smile grew as she danced with more joy, her body turning and spinning to the merry music.  
Loki watched his brother dance; he was yet to fulfil his mother’s wishes and knew he had to get it done before the night was out. Her hair spun around her as Thor lifted her again with more vigour, the edges of her skirt flying to reveal her slender legs, the gold ribbons flashing in the light. She laughed happily as he caught her, her hands upon his strong arms as he put her down. The dance ended and the two of them bowed at each other with broad, warm smiles on their faces. Loki raised an eyebrow; that was the **worst** interrogation he had ever seen. He would have to get answers in his own way.  
“She is light on her feet, isn’t she Thor?” Fandral laughed as they returned to the others.  
“It helps to have a partner who is strong enough to lift me!” Seren said, smiling up at Thor with a flushed face, Loki felt a snake twist in his stomach. His brother saw this and mistook it for jealousy.  
“Of course, I should not keep such pleasures to myself.” Thor clapped Loki on the back and pushed him towards Seren, her lips parted in surprise and Loki wanted to die on the spot. “Come brother, you must share a dance with her!” The others held back a joking laugh at the thought of Loki dancing, but they didn’t know that the two princes had prepared for this night.  
“I would be honoured, my lady.” He said coolly, bowing at her. Seren hesitated for a moment before accepting; there was no way that he genuinely wanted to dance with her. So she gave him the benefit of the doubt and curtsied to him.  
“Likewise, my prince.”  
Frigga and Odin watched in silence as their youngest son took Seren’s hand gently and the two pale figures walked to the floor, their heads held proudly high. Frigga motioned to the musicians to play something more suitable for her son, so they stared on a slower, more formal dance. Loki and Seren took their places, standing shoulder to shoulder.  
Their steps were steady and calculated, not unlike all those weeks ago when they had fought. Soundlessly they raised their hands, their fingertips touching as they moved around one another. Loki looked at her as her eyes met his, her skin and hair flickered with silvery light as she smiled at him. It was a soft, sad smile that understood what the prince thought of her. He couldn’t erase what he had seen in that room, her face in pain, the arch of her body across the bed. Loki’s smirked at that not entirely unpleasant memory. Seren looked up at his features in the golden light around them, examining his high cheekbones and delicate lips, in truth, he wasn’t completely terrible to look at. There was something about the way he looked at her that she found strangely hypnotic, almost sensual, like an emerald serpent that crept around her, smothering her within his coils.  
Their hands parted and they circled one another, her hand on his chest and his on her waist. Loki felt the thin fabric in his palm as they guided one another across the golden floor; her white hand on his chest was surprisingly gentle. As his touch on her waist deepened, the flicker of light across her hair shone brighter and caught his eye. As she breathed, her collarbone arched and fell, the softness of her neck revealed under her long hair as she stepped away and he lifted her hand above her head. Seren closed her eyes as she spun on her toes, opening them again to look up at the trickster who had caused her so much trouble, so much anger, and was causing her mind to move against her will.  
As their hands lowered over their joint gaze, something happened. Her eyes widened as Loki’s slender fingertips curled around her hand and his lips parted as he saw something in her obsidian eyes.  
A glimpse of the truth that she was hiding from him, he had little idea as to what was causing so much misery, but when he looked into her eyes… something was killing her. A hidden sorrow that twisted inside her, distanced her from Loki and the others. They moved around each other once again, the music was still playing and others were still dancing around them. Their hands met on waist and chest once again, Seren’s fingers delighted in the green and black silk of his tunic as Loki’s thumb stroked the side of her waist. They looked at the hands that rested on each other, for once enjoying the contact between them. It was not a moment when the world faded away, nor did time stand still, it went deeper than those clichés. It was the very first time that they two of them **saw** each other.  
Their hands fell as the dance ended, they stepped apart and bowed quickly to one another. Loki took off in one direction and Seren in the other, Thor and the others looked at one another and started to chuckle.  
“They looked like they were planning each other’s deaths!” Thor said, watching his brother disappear into the crowd.  
“Perhaps they were hoping they would spontaneously combust.” Volstagg laughed. Sif sipped her drink, her eyes twinkling with glee as Seren grabbed a goblet of wine and headed out to the balcony. She sighed and took a deep drink, looking up at the stars above her. That dance didn’t go nearly as bad as she thought it would, then why did she feel so sick?  
“That was… interesting.” Came a voice behind her, Seren turned to see Sif walking towards her with a smile on her face. “The two of you looked like you were going to rip each other’s skin off!” She laughed.  
“Was it that obvious?” Seren smiled at her and took another sip of wine; a magnificent scarlet nebula gleamed above them. “I am glad that you convinced me to stay.” She said. Sif grinned at her, the two girls looked up at the night sky. Seren’s eyes dancing across the clouds, her eyes narrowed as she saw a gleaming sphere, flickering in the far distance with a dull, red glow. As soon as she tried to focus on it, it disappeared.  
“Is everything alright?” Sif asked, Seren nodded at her, but a twinge of uneasiness crept into her heart. “Oh! Before I forget,” Sif smiled at her, “we had been planning on going to the forest of Aldr for a hunt.”  
“Indeed, Loki mentioned it when I first met him and Thor. When were you thinking of going?”  
“In two days, during the day, so I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying us?”  
“I suppose I could stay up a little…” Seren smiled at her, they toasted each other and headed back to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL  
> All original characters, concepts and story is (C) BlackLaceLamb


End file.
